Romany Malco
| birth_place = Brooklyn, New York, United States | residence = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. | spouse = Taryn Dakha (2008–2016) | occupation = Actor, producer, screenwriter | yearsactive = 1998–present }} Romany Romanic Malco Jr. (born November 18, 1968) is an American actor, voice actor, and music producer. He has been nominated for several awards, including an NAACP Image Award, MTV Movie Award, and Screen Actors Guild Award. Malco portrayed Conrad Shepard on the Showtime series Weeds. He most recently played George St. Cloud on the ABC primetime one-hour drama No Ordinary Family. He is also known for writing the rap lyrics for the character of MC Skat Kat in "Opposites Attract".Romany Malco interview, Wendy Williams Show, October 29, 2013. Personal life Malco was born in Brooklyn, New York. His family is from Trinidad and Tobago, with extended relatives in Venezuela. As a young boy, he moved to Baytown, Texas and attended Ross S Sterling High School. After graduation, he formed the rap group R.M.G., and upon relocating to Los Angeles, the crew signed a deal with Virgin Records in 1991. The group's name was changed to College Boyz and the single "Victim of the Ghetto” off their 1992 album Radio Fusion Radio went to #2 on the rap charts. Malco is often mistakenly credited for doing one of the raps as MC Skat Kat on the Grammy award–winning "Opposites Attract", a duet with Paula Abdul. On October 29, 2013 he told Wendy Williams on her talk show that he wrote the rap, but did not perform it. He mentioned running into Paula Abdul and asking her, "Who keeps telling people that I'm the cat?" and she responded, "I do, it makes a better story." Malco said that Derrick "Delite" Stevens was the one that rapped the duet with Abdul. In 2008, he married former ice skater Taryn Dakha, the body double for Jessica Alba. They met in 2007 on the set of the 2008 film The Love Guru. In 2015, while filming Mad Dogs in Puerto Rico, Malco decided to move to the island. On an interview on ABC's The Chew, Malco said he "couldn't leave" and that living in the island made him feel he was "living the dream". Acting career Malco was working as a music producer on The Pest when John Leguizamo, impressed by his dynamic personality, encouraged Romany to pursue acting. He went on to play Jay in Judd Apatow’s 2005 film The 40 Year Old Virgin and as Conrad Shepard in the Showtime television series Weeds. He played supporting roles in films such as Blades of Glory, The Love Guru, and Baby Mama. He appeared in 2011's A Little Bit Of Heaven and the Gulliver's Travels adaptation. In the fall of 2010, Malco appeared as a member of the ABC primetime one-hour drama No Ordinary Family. He also appeared as a guest host on the popular YouTube series, "Equals Three", on the episode T-Painful. In 2013, he played a concierge in the movie Last Vegas, alongside Robert De Niro, Morgan Freeman, Kevin Kline, and Michael Douglas. Romany currently plays Rome Howard on the ABC Series A Million Little Things that premiered September 26, 2018. Politics On July 17, 2013 Malco wrote a piece for the Huffington Post on the Trayvon Martin Verdict. In it, he chastised the media for sensationalizing the verdict to improve their ratings. He stated "Hundreds of blacks die annually without even a blurb. Trayvon isn't in the mainstream news for any reason other than ratings and profit. The news coverage on the Zimmerman case almost implies that the killing of this young black man is somehow an anomaly and I resent that." Malco criticized the negative images of blacks by the same media that now purports to side with Martin. He asks for an end to reinforcing negative stereotypes from within the black community and suggests that "Education, introspection, self-love and excellence are the only ways to overcome the wrath of ignorance." Filmography Film Television Podcasts Awards and nominations Nominations Image Awards * 2008 – Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series (Weeds) * 2007 – Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series (''Weeds) MTV Movie Awards * 2006 – Best Breakthrough Performance (The 40-Year-Old Virgin) * 2006 – Best On-Screen Team (The 40-Year-Old Virgin) with [[Steve Carell], Paul Rudd, and Seth Rogen] Screen Actors Guild Awards * 2007 – Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series (Weeds) References External links * Category:1968 births Category:American male film actors Category:American rappers of Trinidad and Tobago descent Category:American male television actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from New York City Category:American male voice actors Category:Rappers from New York City Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Musicians from Brooklyn